


Starry Ceiling

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is sleeping on the couch because she got in a fight with Jemma, who can't stand her not being in bed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)

Jemma stares up at the ceiling where the pale glow of sticky glow in the dark stars linger. Skye missed the stars that she always admired outside of the city, so they brought the universe to their bedroom ceiling.

The bed feels empty beside her. It’s cold, the duvet feels uncomfortably heavy, it’s so silent. She’s so alone.

She rolls over onto her side. It’s 02:15. It’s been a little over four hour since they argued. They argued sometimes, mostly over petty things but sometimes Jemma feels as if their differences might make either of them lose a limb in the near future. Sometimes they just didn’t understand. Jemma didn’t understand what it was like growing up for Skye, and she didn’t understand what it was like to miss your family. Or maybe she did, but they fought over it anyway. Tonight at least; it had never been an issue before.

Jemma sighs. She wonders if Skye’s asleep, or lies awake being eaten by this horrible feeling too.

The last minute of their fight echoes through her head every few minutes.

"Fine! But I’m sleeping on the couch!"

"Fine!"

Jemma slammed the door on her way to the bedroom, and that was that. She hadn’t seen Skye in the bathroom, she hadn’t hear her leave, so she was there. Skye stopped running away from their fights a long time ago and they said they wouldn’t go to sleep angry, but they did. They did this time and it makes Jemma want to cry.

She slips out of the bed instead and pulls on a robe while padding barefoot to the door, cracking it open.

Skye hadn’t closed the curtains, so moonlight pools in through the windows of their New York shoebox apartment. Skye is laying on the couch, her eyes are closed, but Jemma can easily tell she’s not asleep. Her face is different.

"Skye?" Jemma tries, sitting down on the arm rest of the couch and placing her hand on her feet. She doesn’t answer.

"Skye, I know you’re awake. I’m sorry. I feel terrible about fighting with you and… And frankly the bed doesn’t feel the same without you."

A deep sigh falls from Skye’s lips then and she opens her eyes. When she sits up she drags the blanket up to her chin. Her toes peep out.

"I don’t want to fight either. It sucks," Skye says finally, running a hand through her hair. "I’m sorry, too, Jem. We just get in each other’s way sometimes."

"It’s fine. Couples fight - it happens. We just shouldn’t sleep apart. Before we know it we’re sleeping in different buildings. I don’t want that. I know that we will fight, but even though I’m still slightly annoyed with you, I do love you, so please come back to bed."

Skye gets up, cups Jemma’s cheeks and simply kisses her. It catches her by surprise and her breath hitches, but her fingers find their way to Skye’s waist quickly.

"I love you, too," Skye says taking Jemma’s hand and tugging her to the bedroom.

Skye just flips back the covers and pats the space in front of her. Jemma curls up against her swiftly, burying her nose in the scent of Skye’s chest and sighs contently.

"We need a new couch because you can’t even nap properly on this one," Skye mumbles with a light grin before kissing her forehead.

"We can discuss it tomorrow," Jemma smiles, pressing her lips to the column of her throat.   
Skye’s fingers draw lazy patterns over the skin of Jemma’s lower back.

"Alright. No fighting though."

Jemma laughs quietly. “No fighting.”


End file.
